Siblings
by gaybaconprincess
Summary: Kyd Wykkyd and Raven are much closer than they let on, half-siblings in fact. Kyd and Raven are torn apart and put back together to become the Hero and the Villain we know today, and this is how.
1. Different

[I do not own Teen Titans or any characters mentioned in this story. This idea has been floating in my head for a while, so here it is. I've always like the idea that Kyd and Raven are related, so here is their story. Enjoy.]

A small, hooded child whined nervously from deep in her throat as she squinted her eyes closed and tried not to think about her missing brother. Her legs hung from the windowsill like a doll due to her stunted height, and she rolled the binoculars given to her around in her pale hands, debating actually checking up on her misguided relative.

Raven...wasn't like Elliot - not in the slightest. Raven was only seven years old, after all. And Elliot was a whole nine years old - much older and more mature than Raven, at least from her point of view. Raven had learned a long time ago that it was much easier being content, even if you had to fake it, then trying to make your situation any better. Raven and her half-brother Elliot had grown up in Styx, a terrible, godforsaken dimension filled with lakes of fire and deformed, monstrous lower demons that all served their shared father, Trigon the Terrible. Raven knew, even at her young age, that it was pointless and ignorant to dream of a better life.

Raven and Elliot were different, but that's what glued them to each other.

Raven was shy and nervous, skittish and panicky. Some of the other demons nicknamed her 'puer clamare', which was translated to 'crybaby' in English. She often had nervous breakdowns and fits, crumpling to a heap on the ground and bawling her eyes out like a baby as she wrapped her white hood around her body like a baby would a blanket. Raven didn't ever ask for much, too scared of anything and everything that could happen if she ever stepped out of line for even a moment. She almost always hid her face in her hood, finding ease in the feeling of being able to hide from the hell around her. Raven didn't see her home as a hell because it's all she'd ever known since birth. The only solace in Raven's home was Elliot. Though she would never understand his build in nature to disobey their father.

Elliot was very much different from Raven. Elliot was loud and obnoxious, yet he could also be sneaky and devilish when he really wanted something that was just out of his grasp. Elliot had ambition, much more bravery and strength and ambition than Raven. Elliot knew that there was more out there, past the portal that opened up to Styx. Elliot wanted more, he always wanted more. He was never satisfied with what he had, despite the almost royal like status and living conditions of him and his little sister. Elliot often disrupted meetings between high-class demons with his loud mouth, and brutally paid for it, though he never apologized. Elliot was usually the one who was beaten until he bled and malnourished due to his lack of respect, but he never once regretted any of what trouble he caused.

One day, a very long time ago, Elliot came across a history book that a now dead history professor had dropped. Elliot managed to sneak it into his bedroom, and he was blown away by the pure thought of being human, Earthen. On Earth, people chose who they wanted to be, and no one could stop them, no matter what background they had. Those born into poverty could become kings and legends if they really worked hard enough. A rich man could become a martyr for his cause if he were stupid enough. A little boy with demon blood running through his veins could be a hero.

Ever since, none of Elliot's life - or Raven's for that matter - had been the same. Elliot had learned how to summon portals all on his own, simply so he could levitate objects out of the human realm and into theirs, which is where Raven had gotten the binoculars. Elliot thought about escape day and night, and nothing Raven did could sway him away from the path of rebellion. The only thing Elliot cared about more than escape was Raven herself.

And so now, Raven sat on the windowsill she always sat at, binoculars in hand, as Elliot once again tried to make it past Trigonian guards toward the portal that opened up to the Earth dimension. Suddenly Raven saw a large red blotch pop up out of nowhere right in front of the crude portal, but she waited a moment before looking through the binoculars. When she did finally hold up the blocky black lens to her sad indigo eyes, she immediately squinted her eyes shut again to block away tears, cringing painfully as she turned away from her brother's two hundred and twenty ninth failed attempt of escape. She tried to block out the image of her older brother's limp and frail body being carried across the ground by his legs, rocks breaking into his skin as he was dragged toward their home and blood covering his now bruised face.

Raven whined in her throat again, pulling her hood further down her face to hide away her soft tears.

Before Raven could even start pacing with worry, a large pounding opened up her door and an unconscious Elliot was thrown carelessly on the ground of her floor. The two large demons laughed menacingly at Raven's face that was frozen with fear and worries, finally leaving with one last glare to Elliot's broken body.

"Elliot!" Raven cried in a small voice as she ran and fell to her knees in front of her unresponsive brother, already running to find medical supplies they'd gathered from Earth. Raven didn't yet know any healing magic, but she was mastered in medical sciences due to her brother's frequent encounters with guards and other abusers that assaulted him purely out of spite. Her voice slowly began sobbing again, low tears running down her cheeks as she patched up her brother and wished on everything that he would stop his pointless mission to leave.

Suddenly, Elliot's clawed hand reached up jerkily to rip Raven's hood off of her face. With closed eyes and a reassuring smile. He never did like it when Raven hid, he always thought his sister should be proud of what she looked like.

"You're crazy, Elliot." Raven said with a broken and scratchy voice.

"And you're - agh - ungrateful." He replied, his sentence being interrupted by a hiss of pain when he reached into his side to grasp what he'd gone after near the portal.

Elliot shoved a dirty copy of Mary Shelly's Frankenstein into Raven's hands, smiling wider when Raven looked over the cover excitedly and flipped through the pages to decipher what language it was in. Raven stood up to go put the book on top of the many others that were scattered about the messy room, turning around to find Elliot already limping over to where he slept to grab a pillow. She sighed sadly before she looked over at the book again, smiling and willing the lights that hung from the ceiling like vines to dimmer out into the darkness. Raven grabbed herself a pillow and began arranging a pillow fort with a single candle lit with her brother, smiling and listening intently as he told her the story of a man he'd learned about named Gandhi, and how he'd overcome the odds of the world for those he loved.

When they were finished, Raven climbed inside after her brother and they fell asleep facing opposite sides as they normally did so that if any demons came in after them they each had a view of one side of the room and could alert the other. The room was still covered in red from the fiery light outside, but it was easy to ignore from the surrounding blanket and pillows.

"...Elliot?" Raven said in her small voice, getting only a hum and still closed eyes in response from her recovering brother.

"Will you sing me your song?" Raven asked again, wrapping herself up both in her normal blanket and in her cape, trying to imagine what it felt like to be held by a mother when she was sad like the girls in her books.

There was a drawn out moment of silence before Elliot's raspy and calming voice filled up the space in between them and chased away the monsters outside.

"This is what I brought you, this you can keep. This is what I brought, you may forget me. I promise you my heart, just promise to sing. Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep." Elliot sang low and softly, echoing in Raven's head as she mouthed the words and ultimately fell asleep.

Elliot and Raven were different, very different, but that's what glued them to each other.

[I'm so tired. Also, a lot of this is stress writing because of some stuff going on in my life. So here, take this before I pass out. Read and Review please!]


	2. Kitty

[I do not own Teen Titans or any characters mentioned in this story. This chapter is a lot less dark and foreboding, I think. Eventually I'll go into detail exactly what the place Elliot and Raven lives at looks like, but for now have a sibling mess.]

Elliot and Raven lay asleep in their lit up pillow fort the next morning - or, at least Elliot did.

Raven, with her always wide, curious eyes, softly loomed over her softly snoring and...sleep-glaring, brother, before poking his cheek quickly.

"...Elliot…" She whispered softly and urgently, knowing if she didn't wake her brother up he'd stay asleep for the next nine hours at the least. Her eyebrows furrowed as she poked him again.

"...Elliot…!" Raven repeated in a raspy whisper, shaking Elliot's shoulder a bit after poking him.

Elliot's mouth and eyes scrunched up in frustration. He reached his arm out to find the hand that was bothering him, then the arm, and when Elliot finally got to Raven's head, Raven realized that her brother didn't even need to be conscious to be a jerk to people. Elliot pointed one finger right in between Raven's forehead and slowly drew it back, causing Raven to slowly lean forward in curiosity and interest, and as she was distracted he took his now open palm and threw her backward by her forehead. Raven flew back with a quiet and startled 'meep!' as Elliot grumbled in his sleep and turned over away from his now ceiling-glaring sister.

"Oh lookit me, I'm bigger and taller and older and smarter and that makes me the bestest person in the whole frickin' world doesn't it?" Raven mumbled to herself in a fake Elliot voice to mock him as she climbed up on an unusually high stack of book right in front of her brother.

Raven readied herself before she hurtled off the books and crashed into her older brother, successfully waking him up after all of her efforts.

Elliot scrunched up and groaned, holding his stomach painfully from where Raven had landed from her launch before scrambling off of him. Raven slowly got on all fours in front of her brother, seriously worried if she's hurt him.

Elliot looked up with a menacing hiss and four glowing eyes.

Raven burst out of the room with a shriek as her righteously angry brother chased after her in a rage, catching up to her quicker than she'd hoped. Raven and Elliot dashed through the large castle that they lived in, paying no attention to the intricacy and detail put into the Middle Age like building their father had built purely to keep them quiet and out of his way. Everything was a blur as she rounded a corner messily, her brother skidding after her, using his claw like nails to slow his trip before he started after her again.

Raven passed a very large, dark room, and she sparked an idea.

"Kitty! Kitty, Kitty, Kitty!" She yelled mischievously as she ran from her now much less angry brother.

Elliot saw Raven, and then he didn't, as he crashed painfully and hard into a large brown wall.

Elliot fell painfully on his back, his black hair laid out wildly, groaning as now both sides of his body hurt. Elliot finally opened his eyes and he cursed quietly when he realized the out of nowhere brown wall was indeed not a wall, but something far worse. Elliot then felt a pair of teeth delicately grab him by his ankle.

"...no, no, no, no! No, No! No! No! NO!" Elliot said softly only to slowly get louder until he was yelling. 'Kitty', the three headed hell-hound that reached three-quarters toward the ceiling picked Elliot up by one of her heads and threw him into the air as he yelled, only to catch him by his cape and let him hang there uselessly as he kicked and yelled to get away from the mangy rottweiler.

Elliot finally gave up, completely out of energy and breath both from yelling and from chasing his sister, and his mass and the flimsy fabric of his cape caused him to slowly turn to face his tyrannic sister.

Elliot fiercely shook his head 'no' with a fearful and pleading look in his eyes, only for Raven to smirk viciously and nod a very exaggerate 'yes' toward 'Kitty'.

Elliot shrieked very girlishly as all three heads took turns licking one long strip up his entire body out of love and excitement, not noticing how a series of violent tremors ran through his body at the experience. Kitty gently set him back down on his own two feet, leaning down and panting with her tongue out and waiting for a reward of some kind as Elliot glared at the wall like he'd looked into the face of death itself.

Raven quickly scurried past him and scratched Kitty on her head, the entire room rumbling with the force that Kitty turned on her back to be scratched some more as Elliot rolled his eyes and waved his arms around to get rid of the excess slobber now covering his body. Elliot sighed sadly as he leaned over on a wall delicately laced with satanic patterns which cast a spell that made it impossible to break the wall, just like every other piece of material in the enormous castle.

"...I found a new room." Raven said quietly with a hopeful voice to get her brother's attention. Elliot sighed as he rolled his eyes and made a gesture with his hands that said 'get on with it'.

Raven then led her brother with a smiling face toward yet another undiscovered, unentered room that she'd found just waiting to be explored. Elliot came up behind her and put her on his shoulders, chuckling at her comments.

"You're this tall all the time?" Raven said in wonderment at how far she was from the ground.

"Yep." Elliot said simply. Raven hummed in thought for a moment.

"Y'know, I think I actually kinda like being shorter. I mean, I'd rather be short than be able to turn around and stick my tongue out to look like a zipper." Raven teased as Elliot grumbled something that sounded like 'I can still drop you'.

The two finally arrived, and Raven struggled with the door because of her 'little girl arms' as Elliot put it, Elliot merely throwing the door open and smirking at Raven's pout.

Raven entered the room quietly, marveling at the mass of books and paintings gathered from the human realm that filled up the room. Kitty ran in after her, squishing Elliot against the wall in the process before he ripped himself from the dark interior and slowly approached one of the many piles of painted books and paper. Elliot was never one for reading, that was Raven's thing. Raven always wanted to know more, and Elliot always wanted to see more.

Elliot plucked a random book of small boxed in painting from the large pile, reading the front headline as 'comic book' and making a confused face as he peered down at a man dressed in all black, proclaiming himself as 'Batman'.

Elliot scoffed at the pictures inside, throwing the comic carelessly behind him, and choosing to slowly approach the closed window instead. Elliot looked down eerily at the lit up portal, not knowing what was beyond it, where it led, where he would pop out on Earth if he went through it. Who would he meet? Would everyone hate him, knowing he was the son of Trigon, or would he be treated as every other person on Earth despite his appearance?

"Why do you always do this to yourself?" Raven asked with a flat voice from next to him, met with only silence.

"Why…?" Raven asked brokenly, now sniffling and whimpering a bit to match a few tears she tried her hardest to blink back. This caused Elliot to finally turn to her with a worried face.

"I know it hurts Elliot, even if you say it doesn't. You act so numb and indifferent, but I see the way the guards beat you when you try to get past them! They hurt you and you don't care and one day you'll die because you don't know when to stop! Elliot, why can't you just…!" Raven said in a louder voice, but not openly yelling just yet.

"Just what Raven? Be like you?...Raven, I'm not like you, and I'll never be able to be like you. Raven, you're a princess, you're made to be content with this kind of stuff. I'm not. I'm a thief, I'm an explorer, I want more than this, so much more." Elliot said softly, trying to calm his sister in the dark light of the room, bringing her closer so he could embrace her.

"...I'm not going to die, Raven. I won't leave you, not yet." He assured softly.

Raven nodded before Kitty came over and nudged her worriedly with her extremely large nose, whimpering softly before Raven giggling and started petting her again. Elliot smiled for a moment, only to turn back toward the window where a lone guard had just left his post. Raven was right.

Elliot didn't know when to stop.

[I love Kitty with all of my heart, I really do. Read and Review please, I hope you enjoyed!]


End file.
